


Breathing

by friendly_neighbourhood_german



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (it has the vibe ig lol), Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_neighbourhood_german/pseuds/friendly_neighbourhood_german
Summary: Sleep comes easier, now that Alfred is there.---short drabble i wrote at 1 am because i'm a simp for america lol
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Breathing

Nothing calms Arthur like Alfred does.

His warm breath against his cheek.

His heart beating steadily against his chest.

His thumb drawing comforting circles against his shoulder blades.

It eases the tension in Arthur’s shoulders, makes him forget about all his problems (his brothers and the upcoming exams and his mum’s depression), distracts him from life, calms him to the core.

Sleep comes easier, now that Alfred and his radiating warmth are there to soothe him.

Arthur can’t help but close his eyes as Alfred sighs softly against his hair.

He smells like cinnamon and coffee, like Christmas and spice.

Somewhere in their apartment block a piano is playing, it’s a soft and wintery melody.

Arthur inhales, he inhales the spice and the coffee and _Alfred_ , and then, finally, he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!! i hope you liked it :>  
> comments and criticism are appreciated, and please tell me if there are any grammatical errors, english is not my native tongue heh


End file.
